The Dream
by Mintgaze
Summary: This is a AU SasuNaru fic. Rated M for language, and possible future lemons.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. Though that won't stop me from making fan fictions! XD

**A/N: **Please note that this is a AU fic, and is rated M for language, and close to, or possible lemons.

**Summery: **In the town of Kurt, on the street of Adder Avenue, lived a group everyone called 'The Gang'. They would sneek into peoples houses, and hurt the people who lived there. So what happens when the leader falls in love with someone who used to fear him? YAOI. SasuNaru. Possibly One Sided.

--

Blond locks were spiked up, and vivid blue eyes scanned the living room. He had finally gotten it cleaned up, without the help of Konohamaru. The little brat dicided to fall asleep on the couch, and even stayed alseep when Naruto fixed the couch cousions, pulled the pillow and blanket from the boy to put back in his room, and plopped down on the couch himself, to take a five minute break. Yes, Konohamaru could sleep through anything.

After all, if your friends come over and mess up the whole house, its your older siblings job to pick it up so no one gets yelled at by Tsunde, the drunk, right? Wrong. However, everytime this happened, Naruto always cleaned it up, without Kono-chan's help. That's just how it worked, he guessed.

Both Naruto's and Konohamaru's parents died, leaving them to be cared for by Ero-san, as Naruto called him, and Baa-chan. Now, Ero-san and Baa-chan weren't related, nor were they married. But they could get along just fine, to raise Konohamaru and Naruto togeather. But as of now, Jiraiya was on some trip for work, and Tsunade was at the bar, once again.

Sighing, Naruto turned to look out the window. All lights were off in the houses, and Naruto could see blinds shutting, and he could even hear the echo of locks. He wasn't sure what they were doing, until he could see a figure out in the distance. The figure wore black converse, black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, as far as Naruto could tell, and a hoodie, that was made of black circles, as close as possible togeather on a white background, leaving the white showing only in little dimond shapes.

Naruto froze. He could see that on the left was a read head, completely covered in black, on the right was a black, white, and slightly red brunett, on the red heads left was another brunett, covered in black and navy, with long hair. On the red heads right was a smaller figure. A girl, by the looks of it. She looked almost exactly like she had dressed up like the long haired brunett. On the right of the short haired brunett, was another brunett. This one had medium length hair, but had it up in a pony tail. He was dressed in white and red. It was The Gang! They were heading this way!

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled, shaking the boy until he woke up. "Heh? N-naruto-niisan? What?" he asked. "Go to your room, and lock all the windows, and lock doors from the outside. Turn off the lights." He said. The smaller boy nodded and got up, before disappearing upstairs. Naruto began to lock all of the windows and doors, shutting the blinds and turning off lights.

The Gang would sneek into peoples houses, and sometimes hurt the people who lived there. So it was best to pretend no one was home. Finally he finished doing shutting down the downstairs. Slowly, he made his way upstairs. Seeing that the door to the bathroom was shut, and the light was on, Naruto figured that Konahamaru was in the bathroom. Seeing as how there was no windows in the bathroom, Naruto shrugged and continued to shut down the rest of the upstairs by himself.

Now, Naruto and Konohamaru weren't real brothers, but they had that close of a bond. So Konohamaru was usually Kona-chan, and Naruto was usually Naruto-niisan, or Naru-nii. So Naruto was very protective of Konohamaru, as if he was his real little brother. If anything was to happen to Konohamaru, Naruto would kill whoever hurt him. It was just that 'Big Brother' instinct. No matter how much Naruto would get hurt, he'd always get in the way of Konohamaru's hurt.

A sound of an opening window came from Konohamaru's room, and Naruto froze. Slowly, he made his way to Konohamaru's door. He could hear voices, then a few footsteps. He slowly opened the door, that handing been locked. The leader of the gang was in Konohamaru's room! Naruto felt the rage surge through him, like heat would on a hot day. Rushing forward, he did the only thing that came to mind. Bite down, hard. The first thing he could bite, just happened to be the leaders neck.

Naruto felt blood trickle into his mouth. He lossened his grip, then bit down again. He refused to let them hurt Konohamaru! For some stupid reason, he let go. Silently, frozen to the ground, he watched the leader turn to face him. His onyx eyes scanned over him. Naruto saw him smirk for a moment, then the leader jumped out of the window. Naruto quickly shut the window, locked it, and pulled down the blinds, before beginning to scan over Konohamaru, who had fallen asleep on his bed. The boy was fine……

Sighing, Naruto fell asleep on the floor, wondering why they didn't hurt Konohamaru. They had plenty of time, so why not. And why did that asshole of a leader smirk at him? Was he planning to come back? Over Naruto's dead body! Come to think of it, maybe Naruto would die the next time this happened? He couldn't be sure. All he knew, was that he would protect his little brother at all costs. Even if he gave his life for his. No matter what, Konohamaru would stay safe.

--

**A/N:** Okay. So I wrote this story, because of a dream that I had. It was odd. I did have to protect by little brother, and I ended up biting the leaders neck, like a stupid vampire. So yeah. I know, pretty stupid, eh? So if I get a few good reviews, i'll write another story. Though Flames are welcome too, please don't be about the pairing.


End file.
